


Fucking Kiss Me

by Masterless



Series: Martino the Drunk, Horny Bitch [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, FIFA, Hangover, I've said it before and I'll say it again, Kissing, M/M, Marti is a horny bitch when he's drunk, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: It was not the first time Nico had hung out with the boys as they chilled at Martino’s apartment. It was not the first time he’d drank with the boys as they played hours and hours of FIFA and yelled at each other. It wasn’t even the first time that he’d seen Martino get tipsy. It was, however, the first time that he’d seen Martino get drunk. And this wasn’t the average, slurring over words kind of drunk. No, this was the super clingy, touchy kind of drunk. Martino was normally very reserved in his touching of Nico, especially in public and around the boys, because there was always the threat that someone would take offence to them. Some stranger would hate them, and hate can make people do horrible things. But now? Martino was all fucking over him. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, leaning heavily against him, head softly touching Nico’s.





	Fucking Kiss Me

It was not the first time Nico had hung out with the boys as they chilled at Martino’s apartment. It was not the first time he’d drank with the boys as they played hours and hours of FIFA and yelled at each other. It wasn’t even the first time that he’d seen Martino get tipsy. It was, however, the first time that he’d seen Martino get drunk. And this wasn’t the average, slurring over words kind of drunk. No, this was the super clingy, touchy kind of drunk. Martino was normally very reserved in his touching of Nico, especially in public and around the boys, because there was always the threat that someone would take offence to them. Some stranger would hate them, and hate can make people do horrible things. But now? Martino was all fucking over him. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, leaning heavily against him, head softly touching Nico’s.

“Hey, Marti,” Nico said quietly, so only his boyfriend could hear. “You still awake?”

“Mmhmm.” Martino raised his head slightly and smiled at him with glassy eyes. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Nico smiled. He was only a little tipsy, knowing that alcohol messed with his meds, so it was dangerous to have too much. “Do you want to go to bed? Are you tired?”

The boys in the background yelled and groaned as Gio scored one more time. 

Martino smiled, his face flushed with the beer, and shift in his seat to kiss Nico’s cheek. He unwrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, moving again to straddle him, placing his hands on the sofa on either side of Nico’s head. He leaned in and kissed him, a little sloppy and a little hard at first, but they slowly got into a rhythm. Nico, very surprised in a good way, placed his hands on Martino’s waist, pulling him closer, until their bodies were touching from shoulder to hip. Martino let out a small noise of satisfaction, turning his head to deepen their kiss.

Nico become very suddenly aware that Martino was hard. He didn’t dislike the notion, but he did dislike the fact that there were three other guys in the room with them. Being that it wasn’t his house, Nico knew he couldn’t throw them out, but to god he wished he could. He shivered when Martino broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I want to you fuck me,” he whispered.

Nico buried his face in Martino’s neck, letting out a quiet moan. The boys were screaming about the game again, and Nico wanted to yell at them to leave.

“Baby,” Martino slurred, his voice still low. “I need you inside me.”

“The boys,” Nico whispered back, focusing his eyes on them, none of the three noticing what was going on behind them.

“Fuck them,” Martino said. “Take me to my room and fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Nico knew that walking was going to be an issue. Martino was drunk as all hell and they were both hard, which just made everything awkward.

Nico sighed. “Marti, you’re drunk.”

Martino leaned back a little, resting their foreheads together. “I want you.” He bumped his nose against Nico’s. “I need you.”

“You’ve had too much to drink, baby.” Nico shook his head, leaning back against the sofa, praying to a god he only kind of believed in that Martino wouldn’t get mad. “I want to, trust me.” He ran his hands up Martino’s arms, tracing the soft spatter if freckles on his way down. “I just don’t want you to do anything you regret.”

Martino smiled, slumping over on top of him. “I love you, Ni.”

Nico chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around Martino, kissing his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

“Ooooo, look!” Elia cackled. “They’re so in love!”

Nico looked over at the boys, who were now all looking over at them. “At least we’ve got someone to love.”

Gio burst out laughing at Elia’s offended looking face. Luca was passed out on the floor, gentle snores rumbling in his chest. 

Martino turned his head to look at his friends, groggy now. “Can you guys set up the sofa bed yourself?”

Gio nodded. “Yeah, we should be okay.”

Martino nodded in return and looked back at Nico, wrapping his arms around his shoulders once more. “Take me to bed.”

Nico picked Martino up, wrapping his long legs around his waist. He carried him away, loving the fact that he even could pick Martino up.

“Goodnight, lovebirds!” Elia called.

Martino flipped him off, still resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

When Nico got to Martino’s room, he was pretty sure, on the short walk from the living room, that Martino had fallen asleep. His breathing was deep and smooth, and his body had gone limp. When Nico put him down, he flopped softly back onto his bed and stayed there. Nico chuckled, going to work on getting Martino into his pajamas. He gave up about half way through and decided that Martino could sleep in his underwear, he wasn’t going to try wrangle a sleeping teenager into a night shirt, getting him out of his clothes was hard enough. He stripped himself down to his own boxers and shirt and crawled into bed.

*

Nico woke up to the sounds of people pottering around in the kitchen. Martino was still asleep next to him, looking soft and beautiful.

Or so he thought.

“Are you staring at me?” Martino asked, not opening his eyes.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because it feels like you’re staring at me.”

“Well, then.” Nico chuckled, leaning over to kiss his nose. “I am staring at you.”

Martino chuckled, but it turned into a groan. “Merda, my head hurts.”

“Well, you did drink a lot last night.”

As Nico watched, Martino’s face turned a pretty shade of pink. “Oh, fuck. Was I…?”

“Horny as all hell?” Nico asked. He nodded, smiling as Martino groaned again. “It was cute.”

“Cute?” Martino repeated. “Cute? How the hell could it have been cute?”

Nico shrugged. “But… you tend to get horny while drunk, don’t you?”

“Not until recently.” Martino buried his face in Nico’s chest, sighing. “I used to just get sad, but now I get horny. What the fuck?”

Nico chuckled. “Is it my fault?” 

“Your fault?” Martino shifted to look at him, resting his chin in a not altogether comfortable way for either of them. “How would it be your fault?”

“Well, before me, you were a sad drunk.” He raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. “After me, you get all sex-minded.”

Martino thought. “Sí. It’s all your fault. You make me feel all hot and bothered when I’m drunk.”

“Are you still all hot and bothered now?” Nico smirked.

“No.” Martino laid his head back down on Nico’s chest. “‘I’m too hungover to want sex.”

“Tonight?”

“Mmm.” Martino chuckled as Nico jabed him softy in the side. “Okay, okay! Tonight sounds like a plan. We’ll have sex tonight.”

Nico huffed a laugh through his nose. “Okay, I’ll block it off tonight in my planner.”

Martino nodded, not really paying attention anymore. He was slowly sinking back into sleep, his breathing softening. Nico wrapped his arms around him, pulling him ever so gently closer, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head. 


End file.
